The Random Stories by Reichan and Friends! :DD
by iSpreadLoveAndPeace
Summary: All the stories that Aizen-sama, cheeky half-demon, Michael, Cody the Jew, Akina-chan ,and I write during or before class. Bleach, SZS, Pamela Anderson, and tubas included. :DDD
1. The Roast of Pamela Anderson

**A/N: **Okay, this is Aizen-chan with a random announcement. Just kidding, but no, seriously. This isn't really supposed to make sense. Michael (VadiMadi on YouTube), Glacier Alchemist, and I, your beloved, are making a LOT of random stories together. Mine is plain, Michael's is in _italics, _and Aizen-sama's is in **bold. **We each write a sentence and yada, yada, BLARGH. So enjoy and BTW (as if you couldn't tell already), this is going to be FAIRLY random.

There once was a high school boy _who threw rocks at the window _of the nearby all-girl's school. _Oh yeah, did we mention he likes yaoi _and hentai? (XD) One day, he became a teacher for the all-girl's high school. _And he somehow bought his place with a low pay teacher salary. _He was so depressed, so he tried to hang himself, but failed epicly because _Jesus wanted him to be alive for his miserable life. Did I mention Jesus is a good person? _(And the guy's name is Nozomu.) One day, the school guidance counselor caught him _for eating cheese on the roof of a bus watching house. _(And that's illegal how?!) So the counselor shoved sushi and lotus roots down his throat, _and he died, _but felt FABULOOOOUS! He came back as a zombie and danced the Thriller! (:D) **Unfortunately, this story was never finished because the writers forgot about this story, and it was put into the trash to be discovered by a weirded out archaeologist 2,000 years later. **And Cody became a Jew. **Then, the second Holocaust happened. **_And Pamela Anderson still had larger breasts._

~~END.~~


	2. The Burrito Dictator

**A/N: **Okay dokay here. XD This one's REALLY short, yet still plenty of fun. Akina, Momo (cheeky half-demon), Michael, my friend Mel, and myself had WAY too much fun and we were writing this during LUNCH for J33bus's sake! My writing's plain, Akina's is in _italics, _Momo's is **bold, **Michael's is underlined, and Mel's is _underlined italics._ Hooray for burrito dictators! :D

-----------

There once was a dictator who liked yaoi. **His favorite pairing was **_IchigoxUkitakexStark. __He liked cheese and hated brocolli._ **One day, he was watching YouTube and he got Rick Roll'd! Nooo! **Did we mention he was a burrito? _Well, the weirdest thing happened. He married a __(a walking and talking) quesilldia from Taco Bell!_ But he was already married to a Speace Mexican and their children were some macaroni & cheese, **& Kisame. **(O_o) They had five other kids named Szayel, _Spongebob Squarepants, __Spiderman,_Tuna Kid, **and the twins Hidan & Zoicite. **(Okay, seriously...O_o) Then Ukitake fell from the sky, _and then Grimmjow tunneled from underground. _**So then Hotaru found Grimmjow and glomped him (which he didn't mind). **Rei glomped Ukitake and Shunsui and the Dictator died.

~~END.~~


	3. The Jonas Brothers Destroy Russia

**One day, the Akatsuki couldn't find the Jinchuuricki (I think), so they decided to go to the mall! **They met Captain Sarcasm, Cody, Michael, and Haley, who were from _the Internet _**and from the world of the web, they came across a gigantic poorly animated part of Swiss & American cheese **which sparkled like Edward Cullen. _But Captain Sarcasm's animation was clearly Japanese _**so he obviously owns a katana and a pair of nunchucks. **He was actually white, so ha had to pull his eyes back (XDDD) _and Michael was clearly had boring American animation_**, aside from his bad animation, Micheal's skills were awesome, even water couldn't be more animated less! **Well, Cody fell down a trench and found the rapper sheep. _Meanwhile, Haley had emo animation and bled animated blood, _**but the blood was edited out thanks to 4Kids anime. **Then Captain Sarcasm exploded.** Sarcasm spewed forth, and rained over everyone, turning them all into Mel Gibson fans. **_NNNOOOOOOO! NOT MEL GIBSON FANS!!! _So instead, half of the population of the Internet became Paula Abdule fans, and they got Girugamesh'd. **Then cheese Poptarts fell from the sky and Alaska sank into an ocean of fangirls. **_Then the Jonas Brothers went on a rampage and killed all of Russia._


End file.
